


lost in japan

by lovemarket



Series: amor vincit omnia [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Hotels, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Renjun never meant for whatever they started to get this far. It was just some tipsy thing that happened at Dejun’s album release party. But now he’s in too deep and he doesn’t know if he wants out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: amor vincit omnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	lost in japan

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a new series! i saw this [tumblr post](https://laketrials.tumblr.com/post/613267195007533056/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about), and thought i'd try to write a little something for every number. the pairing won't be consistent, but there might be some repeats :]
> 
> this one is #16 - "i missed you" kisses.
> 
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycy30LIbq4w)

_ xuxi (esteem): can u send the address & room # of the hotel ur staying at? _

_ renjun: [location] _

_ renjun: … why? _

_ xuxi (esteem): dw about it _

Fifteen minutes later, right before Renjun is just about ready to take a shower, there’s a knock at his door. He frowns, not necessarily expecting anyone. 

Behind the door stands Yukhei, huffing and puffing with a small carry-on by his side. “Y-Yukhei?” Renjun stutters out. 

Yukhei’s smile gets bigger, like the big doofus he is. “In the flesh. I flew out because you said you felt bad that you didn’t get to say goodbye before you started touring.” Renjun’s heart stops momentarily but his brain tells him to get annoyed, so he does. “I didn’t mean for you to spend money on an expensive plane ticket over here.” He retorts, pulling Yukhei into the hotel room. 

He closes the door behind him and toes his sneakers off. There’s a little dust of snow on his hair and jacket that Renjun reaches to brush away. “I know. But I wanted to come and I have two days off until my next shoot so it’ll be fine.”

Renjun shakes his head. “I was about to shower.” 

Yukhei smiles, tugging off his coat. “Room for another?” Renjun scoffs at the question. “I’m not too sure,” he snorts but Yukhei seems to be up for the challenge. 

It’s quiet at first, a little awkward. There’s nothing they haven’t seen before, but showering together for the first time is bound to be weird. Yukhei’s hands are soft and gentle as he lathers Renjun’s body. “Still nervous?” Yukhei asks, in a low voice that sends shivers down Renjun’s spine. He hopes he doesn’t notice the goosebumps on his arms. 

Renjun hums. “I’ll get over it,” he answers, turning around to face Yukhei. His hair is wet and dripping, the shower water cascades off his broad shoulders like a waterfall. He grabs his shampoo bottle and gets to work on Yukhei’s hair. The older’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation of Renjun’s fingers in his hair, Yukhei’s own hands tightening on Renjun’s hips. 

Renjun never meant for whatever they started to get this far. It was just some tipsy thing that happened at Dejun’s album release party. But now he’s in too deep and he doesn’t know if he wants out. 

After about ten more minutes they finish the shower and retreat to bed. Yukhei sits on the edge while Renjun finishes drying his hair. He looks at Yukhei through the mirror. “You should dry your hair too. Sleeping with wet hair will make you sick.” Yukhei gives him a lazy smile, “Oh, so you do care?” 

Renjun huffs. “You won’t be allowed to complain when you go back to Korea and you’re sick.”

“Alright, mom,” He sighs, playfully. Renjun brings the hair dryer over and begins to dry his hair. They talk over the sound, about Yukhei’s most recent photoshoot, about how the tour is going for Renjun. He’s stressed, as expected, but he’s been dealing with it proactively with Sicheng so it’s not as bad as it used to be. 

“Wait, does Sicheng know you’re here?” Renjun asks, turning off the device. Yukhei runs a hand through his now dry hair and nods. “I already got the location from him but I wanted you to know I was coming by.”

Renjun buries himself under the blanket after tidying the room. Yukhei turns the light off. “Thought you were sending me flowers or something.” Yukhei pulls Renjun closer to him, “Next time.” That’s not really what he meant, but Renjun doesn’t express any distaste for it. “There’ll be a next time?”

In the dark, Yukhei breathes out a small laugh. “If my schedule clears up again, then sure.” 

They lay in silence for a while, tangled legs and small talk between quick kisses. “You should come to tomorrow’s show.” Renjun suggests, looking up at Yukhei. It’s dark but there’s enough moonlight that comes in through the shades that illuminate his face. He’s in too deep. If he tries to leave now, Renjun thinks he might break his own heart.

Yukhei hums in response. “Maybe you’ll see me backstage.” Renjun smiles, pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s lips. It lasts for longer than intended but Renjun doesn’t really mind. Yukhei kisses Renjun once, twice, a third time and a smile erupts on both of their faces. 

“God, I really missed you,” Renjun whispers. Yukhei holds Renjun a little tighter. “Missed you too,  bao bei.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)  
> [tumblr post](https://laketrials.tumblr.com/post/613267195007533056/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about) (again, if you want it)


End file.
